The present technology relates to an imaging apparatus and an electronic apparatus and in particular to an imaging apparatus and an electronic apparatus by which generation of defects in adhesion of a translucent member such as glass in the imaging apparatus can be suppressed.
In the related art, charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, and the like as semiconductor devices have been utilized in various fields.
A light reception surface of an image sensor has a concavo-convex shape due to micro lenses provided in respective pixels. In general, for preventing the light reception surface from catching foreign matters, the image sensor is configured to protect the light reception surface by a transmissive lid such as glass.
Specifically, in order to protect the light reception surface of the image sensor, in which a plurality of pixels that receive light are arranged, the imaging apparatus is configured such that a rib is formed on a substrate (interposer) on which the image sensor is disposed and glass is placed on the rib. The light reception surface of the image sensor and the glass have a hollow structure therebetween.
In addition, there has been proposed a technique in which a rib that fixes an outer periphery of glass is formed of a mold (resin) to thereby ensure a larger distance between the light reception surface and the glass (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-030173 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).
By the technique described in Patent Document 1, the mold resin can be set to have such a height that effects of particles can be overcome and the effects of particles of the glass can be reduced. Thus, generation of a captured image having a shadow can be prevented, for example.